


Lucky

by FlamboyantScientist



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sad, The Acorn, i wrote this ages ago tbh, post!films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantScientist/pseuds/FlamboyantScientist
Summary: "It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire.""One day it'll grow, and every time I'll look at it I'll remember. The good, the bad... And how lucky I am that I made it home."





	Lucky

Bilbo was sat at his table, alone, with way too many chairs and plates. It had been a year, and it was currently four pm. The Hobbit Hole was silent. No one came knocking. Or calling by. No one did anything. 

Bilbo didn't move. His eyes were trained on his empty plate, the tea in front of him going cold. The clock on the mantelpiece chimed four times, and that's when he finally stood up, chair scraping across the floor. He padded over to the fireplace, grabbing the acorn sat on top of it and striding outside. He marched into his garden, ignoring the few Hobbits who called hello, and crouched down near a bed of soil. 

_"Plant your trees, watch them grow."_

With his bare hands, he dug a hole in the soil and dropped in the acorn before covering it up neatly. He sat back on his heels to look at it. The small life under the ground that he would one day live to see grow. It would be a great oak, shielding his home from threat. 

_"If more people valued home above gold... then the world would be a merrier place..."_

Bilbo smiled, tears coming to his eyes once more. He did nothing to stop them from falling, instead continued sitting in the dirt and looking at what one day would be the greatest thing he owned.

If anyone would had asked him, he would have denied it, but Bilbo felt three other presences with him in the garden that day. He didn't know what they were, but they felt like home. 

_"It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire."_

_"One day it'll grow, and every time I'll look at it I'll remember. The good, the bad... And how lucky I am that I made it home."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
